Celestials
Celestials are being of law, following hard rules and never breaking nor bending to circumstance. While this may sound harsh, those who worship celestials believe it fair and just as they are so high above all but the most powerful of creatures that their sense of right and wrong must be correct. Many pledge faith to celestials, following their ideals as what right and wrong are. Followers of fiends view those who follow celestials as foolish to divide the world into such black and white, preferring to view it in shades of grey. Celestials are hands off beings compared to the frequent participation of fiends in the lives of their followers. They do not deign to acknowledge or speak to any but their most dedicated, and those who seek their guidance must seek it through a church devoted to celestials. One such church is the Church of Celst. Celestials, as a singular being, are generally more powerful than fiends, however, they are considerably fewer. It is considered one of the great balances. While the Fiends are ruled by a council of three higher powers, there is but one celestial ruler. Hierarchy Celestials are ruled by a single empyrean, Losdan. Losdan is the most powerful of all celestials. Beneath him are his Solars, beneath them the Planetars, and lowest of them all are the Aasimar, their mortal influences upon the world. Losdan An empyrean, the last and first of his kind, Losdan is the ruler of law itself. Almost never seen by mortals, Losdan has faced all three of the Fiends Council at once, and fought to a standstill while his forces fought the Fiends surrounding them. A terrifyingly powerful creature, detached and informed only by his solars, he is thought of by those who worship him as the only thing keeping the Fiends from dragging the world into ash and fire. Losdan's domain is that of law, government, order, life and death, and bravery. Solars There are many different Solars, all ruling over an individual domain: often a caricature of its own domain. A singular solar is a being that many would fear meeting, including all fiends but the Council of Fiends. The only way a fiend can hope to destroy a solar is with numbers, usually with 2-3x the numbers of the Solar. Solars are the direct operatives of Losdan, and are hand picked from the lower ranks of planetars, being given an opportunity to promote. Solars are often responsible for repelling fiends from the prime plane, doing their best to keep them away from mortals, and limiting their influence. There are a few Solars that humans revere above the rest. Gosdona the god of Life is probably the most worshiped Solar. Loxn the god of Death is the most feared of Celestials, with sentients using the name of Loxn as a curse. Planetars Planetars see the empyrean Losdan about as often as mortals do. Instead they take orders from their superiors the Solars who watch over them closely, for both failure and success. Planetars are not the lowest of true celestials, however they are close. Often sent when a Deva won't do the job, a planetar is one of the more seen celestials. Planetars do not have a domain that they rule over, that is the sole domain of Solars. However, this doesn't mean planetars have no relation to the domains of their superiors. In fact, they are often used as an enforcing hand for a Solar who requires something be righted on the prime plane. Devas Devas are the lowest true celestial, but do not be fooled. They are still an incredibly fierce and strong warrior. The most seen of the Celestials, Devas pursue minor Fiends, and when enough numbers are had, major ones such as Balors. Devas are infrequently sent among the people of Vatain, disguised as humans or other creatures. The Devas use their shapechange ability to act as eyes and ear for the entire celestial host, relating prayers, and current events to their superiors. Mostly forbidden to act, Devas are often forced to watch but not stop suffering and other human issues. As a result, they can become either compassionate, or incredibly jaded. Regardless of which end they are at, Devas are the most human of all celestials. Unruly devas are responsible for all aasimar, choosing to give aid to those they've become close to. The higher angels consider it undignified to give essence to create a lesser being, and if the creator deva is found out, it risks reassignment and chastisement.